


Silent night

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Early Work, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sirius lo ricordava con chiarezza. Era stato il giorno in cui aveva finalmente deciso che non avrebbe più voluto avere niente a che fare con loro. Non con dei genitori che non avevano da dargli né una scopa, né tantomeno un po’ d’amore, e tutto perché il suo animo era rosso-oro, e non verde e argento come avevano sempre sognato.





	Silent night

** Silent Night **

In quello stesso identico momento, ventiquattro anni prima, sognava di ricevere in regalo la sua prima scopa. La voleva con tutto il cuore, quel magico oggetto aveva attratto le sue fantasie sin dalle prime lezioni di volo ad Hogwarts. Aveva scritto ai suoi genitori, conscio che l’avrebbero accontentato, come facevano sempre. Che li odiasse o meno, quand’era poco più che un ragazzino teneva assai più ai capricci che all’orgoglio.

Ma non ci fu nessuna scopa sotto l’albero di Natale a Black Manor nel 1971. Solo astio, rimproveri e sguardi delusi.

Sirius lo ricordava con chiarezza. Era stato il giorno in cui aveva finalmente deciso che non avrebbe più voluto avere niente a che fare con _loro_. Non con dei genitori che non avevano da dargli né una scopa, né tantomeno un po’ d’amore, e tutto perché il suo animo era rosso-oro, e non verde e argento come avevano sempre sognato.

E fu in quel momento, la memoria era vivida, che pensò intensamente a James, come un’ancora di salvezza.

Quand’era tornato ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze, l’amico si era reso contro che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui.

**_I’ve been waiting for someone like you_ **

Sirius non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno, ma aveva avuto la netta sensazione che quello che James fece dopo quel giorno, fu proteggerlo.

E non proteggerlo dagli altri, dai pregiudizi, o dalla sua stessa famiglia. In quello era fin troppo bravo, con il tempo aveva affinato l’arte del sarcasmo, che più di una volta si era dimostrata vincente.

No, aveva intrapreso una sorta di missione, Ramoso. Proteggeva l’amico da se stesso, dai pensieri più torbidi, dagli attimi più bui della sua esistenza.

Perché era questo che facevano i Malandrini. Si proteggevano, come i Moschettieri di quel libro Babbano di cui aveva parlato loro Remus.

Erano una famiglia, quella che Sirius non aveva mai avuto, ma in cui aveva sempre sperato. E non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarsela sfuggire.

Immerso nei ricordi, Sirius imprecò.

Fu il destino stesso poi a farla sparire.

**_But now you’re slipping away_ **

**_Why does fate make us suffer?_ **

Vedeva ancora le immagini confuse, i lampi verdi, il rumore assordante.

Poi più il nulla.

Gli avevano portato via il suo migliore amico, e lui era rimasto solo al mondo, ripudiato e rinnegato, come quando era un adolescente.

 _Grazie mille James, ottimo lavoro._ Pensò, rivolgendosi come sempre all’amico. Gli capitava, in quei pomeriggi di solitudine. Non era impazzito, si rendeva conto alla perfezione del fatto che James era morto. Ma prendersela con lui lo aiutava, fin troppo.

Ricordava quando era cominciato tutto. Quando erano venuti a conoscenza della profezia, e si erano resi conto che la felicità che aveva permeato quei momenti era appesa ad un filo sottile.

_“Felpato dannazione, vuoi calmarti?” gli disse James, alzando gli occhi al cielo davanti all’amico, che camminava avanti e indietro nel salotto della casa a Godric’s Hollow. Sirius aveva alzato un sopracciglio._

_“Calmo, Ramoso? Tu, Lily e il piccolo Harry rischiate la vita, e io dovrei stare calmo?” James aveva fatto il suo solito ghigno, pur sapendo che all’altro dava estremamente sui nervi._

_“Appunto. Non la rischi tu la vita” aveva ribattuto. Sirius l’aveva guardato malissimo, poi si era avvicinato alla finestra, con aria assorta._

_“Ho un pessimo presentimento. Voldemort diventa più forte ogni giorno che passa. Lo sai che non si fermerà davanti a niente” aveva mormorato, dando le spalle a James. Non ce la faceva a guardarlo negli occhi, non nella consapevolezza che quelli potevano essere gli ultimi momenti insieme._

**_You carry hate that I feel_ **

**_It’s over now_ **

Aveva avuto dannatamente ragione. E James non aveva voluto dargli ascolto, come sempre. Sapeva che Sirius era preoccupato di perdere la sua famiglia, e che era questo che lo atterriva. Non aveva mai avuto paura della morte, ma la solitudine lo terrorizzava.

Come continuava a perseguitarlo anni dopo, chiuso in quella casa con la sola compagnia di un Ippogrifo, e attaccandosi disperatamente al viavai di persone che attenuavano il suo dolore.

Stare da solo non gli faceva affatto bene. Non riusciva a mettere a tacere i pensieri, e parole sbiadite nella sua mente, che appartenevano a un mondo oramai finito.

Abbandonato, ecco come si era sentito. Abbandonato da James, abbandonato da Lily, abbandonato dalla Dea Giustizia.

Erano passati anni prima di riuscire a riconquistare una libertà apparente, ma essere lontano dalle sbarre di Azkaban non gli aveva certo restituito ciò che la morte gli aveva portato via.

_Non ho avuto la scopa ventiquattro natali fa. Quest’anno, vorrei solo un po’ di speranza._

Chiese, in una preghiera silenziosa, che sapeva non poter essere accolta da nessuno.

Non c’era salvezza dall’odio che in quel momento provava per qualunque oggetto o persona che osasse ricordargli gli anni in cui era stato, se non spensierato, almeno sereno.

**_Wish I had other choices_ **

Non c’era più altro da fare, se non stare immobile, aspettando che qualcosa accadesse. E non aveva nemmeno preferenze particolari, avrebbe soltanto voluto qualche novità, qualcosa che strappasse via al suo cuore il dolore, la noia, la memoria.

Ma erano passati troppi minuti, ore, giorni, settimane. E Sirius aveva dimenticato come si faceva a contare il tempo, quando quello che passava diventava troppo per i numeri inventati dagli umani. Scappare sarebbe stata la soluzione perfetta, ed era la tentazione che lo avvolgeva nelle sue spire ogni qualvolta i suoi pensieri volavano sui campi minati del ricordo. 

Ma sapeva di avere degli obblighi verso il presente, e delle promesse da mantenere con il passato.

_“Bisogna fare cose folli Felpato, ma farle con il massimo della prudenza” gli disse James una sera, mentre tentavano di passare inosservati nei corridoi di Hogwarts, per andare fuori, nella Foresta Proibita. Sirius aveva storto il naso._

_“E questo non vorrebbe dire essere tremendamente noiosi? Non è che Lunastorta ti sta contagiando?” James aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, e gli aveva dato uno schiaffo scherzoso sulla spalla._

_“No. Significa solo tenerci alla propria pellaccia pulciosa, amico” gli aveva risposto, per poi scoppiare a ridere._

Con il massimo della prudenza. Sirius non era certo di aver imparato correttamente il significato di quella parola, che lui identificava unicamente con il tedio di quegli infiniti pomeriggi. Ma non aveva alternative. Sapeva che James non gli avrebbe mai perdonato se, per colpa della sua testardaggine e della sua impulsività, fosse capitato qualcosa a quella “pellaccia pulciosa”.

**_I know I should stop believing_ **

**_I know that there’s no retrieving_ **

Di due cosa era certo. James non sarebbe tornato, e lui non avrebbe più vissuto come prima.

C’era in cielo qualche stella che brillava più forte di altre durante la notte, ed era quello che lo mandava avanti. Pensare che in qualche luogo, in qualche dimensione, James ci fosse, che fosse insieme a Lily, e che lo stesse guardando ancora, commentando tutte le idiozie che puntualmente faceva.

Avrebbe solo voluto che qualche sussurro, di tanto in tanto, giungesse fino alla Terra, che incrociasse i suoi passi, e che gli dimostrasse che sperare non era una follia come tutti credevano, di quei tempi.

Ma non c’era nessun sussurro, se non quello del vento, che giungeva filtrato dalle ampie finestre di Black Manor.

Gelido e latore di cattive notizie, come sempre. Ma del resto Sirius si era fatto uso alle cattive notizie, e ormai gli scivolavano addosso, come la neve sulla sua mano, troppo calda per farla sopravvivere.

Non sarebbe tornato. Neanche quel Natale ci sarebbe stata una sorpresa sotto l’albero per lui.

_“Oh andiamo Sirius, non starai mica tenendo il broncio perché i tuoi genitori non ti hanno regalato la scopa?” gli aveva chiesto James, il primo giorno ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze. Sirius aveva scrollato le spalle._

_“No, ci sono altri motivi. Ma ammetto che una scopa mi avrebbe sicuramente aiutato ad essere un po’ più allegro” aveva bofonchiato, facendo scoppiare l’amico a ridere. Si erano diretti verso il dormitorio, e poco prima di raggiungere i rispettivi letti, James gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla._

_“Sappi che io non c’entro niente. È tutta colpa di mio padre, ha insistito lui” Sirius lo aveva guardato confuso, finché gli occhi non si erano posati sul suo letto. Era rimasto attonito, immobile per svariati secondi, prima di voltarsi ad abbracciare l’amico._

_“Dannazione James, è una Silver Arrow!” gli aveva urlato, andando poi a prendere la scopa per rimirarla. James non aveva detto niente. Si era limitato a continuare a sorridere._

**_I will not fall_ **

**_Won’t let it go_ **

**_We will be free_ **

**_When it ends_ **

****

Regalando la Firebolt ad Harry due anni prima, Sirius sentiva di aver ripagato in parte a gioia che James gli aveva donato anni prima.

C’era qualcos’altro che doveva fare per lui, in effetti. Mancava poco a Natale, e Sirius sapeva che era suo compito far ricordare anche ad Harry cosa significasse essere sereni, avere una famiglia.

Quello era il suo regalo.

Sapere che da qualche parte, dentro quel ragazzo, esisteva ancora una piccola parte di James. Sorrise, per la prima volta da parecchio tempo.

“Buon Natale, Ramoso” sussurrò al vento.

L’avrebbero preso per pazzo, ma gli parve che il vento sibilasse i suoi auguri nella notte.


End file.
